


Study Buddies

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Era, Implied Underage, M/M, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Study Buddies

"You've been spending a lot of time with Sirius's brother," Lily said as they walked to Potions. 

"He needs help revising," Severus said shortly.

"I thought he was rather clever."

Severus thought back to the previous night when he and Regulus did a great amount of studying how _not_ to come the moment someone else's hand touched your cock. 

"He's clever enough," Severus replied. Tonight they planned to practise giving head. Severus's cock was already getting hard.

_Fuck._

"I'll meet you there," he said. "I need the loo."

"You're acting rather strange, Severus," she called out as he walked away.


End file.
